


What He Isn't

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Come Bloating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Designated Omega, Excessive Come, F/M, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Nakama, Nakamaship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack/Omega, Pet Names, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Shounen, Title Play, Trope Subversion, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, excessive precome, honestly that's a warning, name play, precome as lube, this is so many shounen feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: None of them called him the "ship's omega." It wasn't... really like that. A lot of ships had omega crewmates whose station was defined by their secondary sex, or at the least who joined up knowing what theirjobwas among a shipful of pirates out to sea for weeks at a time.Zoro was not that.He wasn't a friend with benefits or a glorified servant or even one of the so-called Crewman Os who had their own jobs and stations but lay down and made their bodies available when a crewmate needed it. He was just... Zoro.
Relationships: Brook/Roronoa Zoro, Franky/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020, LemonLewd's Lewds





	What He Isn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElAlmaDelMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/gifts), [Gayfishface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/gifts).



> Yes that title does look familiar. ;D <3 And if it doesn't, go read [What They Aren't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825926) by ElAlmaDelMar for another (less explicit lmao) squishy take on shounens, the Straw Hats and how you don't act toward your omega nakama.
> 
> Thank you to Gayfishface for the overall chatter of Cultural Group Use Omegas and all the ways to turn that on its head.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 11: Designated Omega

When the door opened and shut, Shakky glanced up from her cards, expecting Rayleigh to get here early, get himself a drink while his rubber protege bounced around the island looking for his crew. Instead she was met with a very large eyeful of the now very-large first mate, all broad shoulders and broad chest and battle scars. It took effort not to whistle under her breath. This much difference in two short years? What a _hell_ of an omega.

"You're the first one here, Sword-kun," she winked once she'd gathered herself a little. He flicked her a glare, and she'd have thought it a serious one if she didn't _know_. "You wanna go take in the town while you got some time?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm staying right here."

Shakky's brows rose. First few steps back into civilization after wherever they'd all ended up, and he just came straight to the bar? "You sure?"

"Yeah," he snorted, sliding onto a stool. "Pass me a bottle of sake. I'm not going anywhere."

\---

"ZORO!"

"LUFFY!"

Zoro didn't even have time to get up. There was his captain, arms around his neck before the rest of him was within distance; the next moment, _rocketed_ into Zoro's lap with his legs just as tangled about him, mummying them together. Their kiss was lopsided and stupid and full of clashing teeth with both of them grinning like idiots, laughing, gathering lost time back up around themselves without words. Luffy's hat rocked back off his head, but the string caught it up at his throat, so he didn't spare it a thought. It was much more important to kiss Zoro _everywhere_ ; his forehead, his cheeks, both eyelids - lingering on that scar, running a thumb down it and demanding the _whole story_ because he didn't know, and he had to know, because Zoro was _his_ -

But later. Later, because now was for kissing Zoro's ears, too, nibbling on those same three piercings, then on down to Zoro's neck, that familiar throat peppered with dozens of barely-there overlapping scars, where no one on the crew had ever bonded him but every one of them had laid claim.

A soft cough caught both their attention.

"If you'd like a room," Shakky commented, an amused smile curled over her lips, "for a more intimate reunion? I'll let you use one of the ones in the back. For you, Mugiwara, I'll even give you this one time for free."

The swordsman's grin was so bright, so lit-up, that Shakky swore she saw the brash nineteen-year-old in it far more than the hardened twenty-one-year-old who'd been sipping booze in silence for the last hour. And either way, between that and the straw-hatted boy's absolute _cheer_ of thanks, she saw an omega who didn't _begrudge_ his station in the slightest. He carried Luffy toward the back like the smaller male was the bride, and she shook her head, amused and _pleased_. To look at them from the outside, to watch them on the monitors when the Navy caught glimpses of them, you'd only see battle partners, nakama, captain and first mate at the head of the crew. To be this different in close quarters? That was a microcosm of the freedom of the sea.

\--

The door had barely closed when Luffy's legs untangled from around them both, snapping back into place so the younger man could shove Zoro's coat down, off his shoulders, grumbling when it didn't just slouch to the floor. Zoro couldn't help but laugh, hiking the other man's legs a little higher on his waist so he could reach underneath with one hand, undo his sash. The other kept a firm hold of Luffy's ass, remembering and re-mapping the shape of strong muscle. Every inch of him still his captain; every inch newer and stronger and more _honed_.

"Missed this," he murmured into his captain's ear, pushing the soft red shirt back off his shoulders, letting Luffy's mouth suck and nip on his throat and collar. "Missed _you_."

"Not gonna have to anymore," Luffy promised into his skin. "Never again."

"Good," Zoro murred, nipping Luffy's ear, kneading his ass, worming the other hand between them to start undoing their flies. "Shit. I never thought I'd need this so bad."

"Who's been taking care of my Zoro?" Luffy responded like an interjection, leaning back and pouting with full fish-lips, hands on Zoro's chiseled cheeks. "If they did a crappy job I'm gonna kick their ass."

Zoro blinked in confusion a moment. His brows shot up when he caught on, and he _laughed_ , warm and pleasant, brushing one of those hands aside to kiss Luffy's lips softly this time.

"You're a hell of a captain. Would you believe Mihawk gave me medicine for it? I haven't had a heat in two years."

Luffy blinked this time, but then grinned, just happy his nakama hadn't had to suffer. That wouldn't have been okay. "Was it weird?" he asked as Zoro laid him down on the bed, kissed his neck while he wiggled the other's pants off.

"Yeah. But it gave me more time to train. I'm a lot stronger now." It took no effort, no time, to crawl in bed with his captain, settle himself back against the headboard and pillows, pulling Luffy into his lap like no time had passed.

"Shishishi~ Are you the strongest yet?"

Zoro laughed, tilting his head and nuzzling noses with the other again. Getting the scent of the other back. "Not yet. But close. By the time we find the One Piece? I will be."

"Good," Luffy rumbled, slithering a hand between them to stroke Zoro's already thickening cock. "Mn... forgot how big you are."

Zoro's chuckle rumbled against Luffy's ear, fingers kneading at the muscles of his ass. "Good thing you stretch, huh?" He played fingers at Luffy's pucker, pressed the tip of one inside without lube. Luffy gasped, opening easily to the push.

"Yeah," he breathed, one arm around Zoro's neck, the other running up and down Zoro's cock, squeezing the shaft on every other thrust, palming the head, impatient. Zoro's hips rolled, a groan in the back of his throat.

"Easy... I don't wanna come 'til I'm inside you. Not this first time."

"Me neither," Luffy rumbled his agreement, gave the underside of Zoro's head a little squeeze all the same. "But I wanna feel you like this. No lube. Just Zoro."

Zoro's breath caught. His hips rocked up, slower this time, an undulation. "Okay... slow down a little. Get me too worked up and I'll go off before I leak."

Luffy snickered in his ear. "You that excited?"

"Shut up. It's been a long couple years."

"And you didn't have anybody else?"

Zoro jolted, bodily, _dumbfounded_. After a beat, he frowned, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and pushing him back so he could look him in the whole face. "No way. Not without you."

It was Luffy's turn to shiver, the seriousness in Zoro's eye so _him_ , so right. "Good," he murmured, working his first mate's cock more slowly, keeping eye contact, watching the heat rise in the other's cheeks, watching until his eyes finally rolled back, just the right lid fluttering. That was new... He reached up and touched the scar through the other one, tracing it gently as his left hand worked on Zoro's head. That little brush earned a gasp, and the first real _gush_ of translucent pre from the swordsman's tip. Luffy grinned. Still liked attention to his scars...

He leaned in, traced his tongue up the length of it, and felt Zoro throb and gush onto his fingers, heard his gasp, felt strong fingers and blunt nails dig into his back. Yeah... that was better. He ran his fingers up and down Zoro's whole length, coating him in his own pre, before lining up and starting to sink onto it for the first time in too long. Zoro gasped, head throwing back into the pillows, hands snapping, shaky, to Luffy's hips.

"Shit, hang on, are you sure - "

"Zoro."

Zoro's teeth clacked shut.

"Captain's orders."

Luffy hated that it had been two years since he'd heard Zoro _moan_.

"Y-yes, Captain," Zoro murmured, cheeks pink, hands on Luffy's hips now guiding, pulling him down, instead of trying to make him pause. Luffy sank down in one smooth motion, so easy when he stretched like he did, no pain, just a little slick friction and all the _good_ that came with having his first mate _inside_.

"Remember the first time we did this?" he whispered, arms slung around Zoro's shoulders, hugging all that broad strength close to his chest.

"Yeah," Zoro whispered back, shivering, returning the embrace and just _holding_ Luffy close, warm, in his lap. "Told you I wasn't gonna be your ship's omega and you better get used to it."

"Shishishi~ You still feel like that?"

"Shut up."

Luffy laughed, rubbing his cheek across Zoro's throat, laying his scent back over that pulse point where it belonged. "You still get to do whatever. Anybody joins up you don't wanna, you still don't gotta."

Zoro's breath rushed out against Luffy's ear, a deep, heavy sigh.

"I know."

Unstated: _Thank you._

"Well now. Room for one more~?"

"Nami!" Luffy grinned, reaching over to grab the new arrival to their sides just as he'd launched himself to Zoro's. She dodged, but laughed, bright and ecstatic as she jumped onto the bed of her own accord, wrapping arms around Luffy's neck and smearing her scent with his.

Zoro waited. When they caught each other's eyes, hers went soft, and she leaned in to rub her nose to his. Gently. Just one firm hand, long strong fingers, braced on his shoulder. He huffed out a soft _hm_ through his nose, nuzzled back. "Go ahead," he murred, soft, and her whole demeanor beamed at him.

"Oh, I didn't want to interrupt~! Thank you, Zoro-kun~!"

"Don't _-kun_ me, witch," he griped, but there was no bite to it. His eyes traveled down her strong curves, all the new _muscle_ he could see under her skin, as she wiggled out of her jeans. Her cock was already more than half hard just from watching two of her favorite people, together again, and she only had to pump herself once or twice before leaning in, over Luffy's back, to sink into Zoro's slick. The swordsman's head snapped back, long, _loud_ moan issuing from open lips.

Nami _shivered_. "What a compliment."

"Shut up," Zoro gasped, breathless, as she sank into him to the root. Nami didn't usually fuck guys, but she'd made the (at first) grudging exception to bond with the ship's omega, even if none of them called him that. It wasn't... really like that. A lot of ships had omega crewmates whose station was defined by their secondary sex, or at the least who joined up knowing what their _job_ was among a shipful of pirates out to sea for weeks at a time.

Zoro was not that.

He wasn't a friend with benefits or a glorified servant or even one of the so-called Crewman Os who had their own jobs and stations but lay down and spread themselves open when a crewmate needed it. He was just... Zoro. And he didn't spread his legs _because_. Hell, when Sanji had inquired if "that meathead" was "their designated" before he'd joined up, it had been Luffy who had punched him in the mouth.

_"You're gonna be our cook,"_ he'd said in no-nonsense tones. _"Don't talk about your nakama that way."_

So when Nami sank in to the root, breath heavy, resting against Luffy's back and reaching over his shoulder to lace fingers with Zoro, it wasn't about scratching an itch. It was about the bond. About their nakamaship. Their friendship, or something beyond it. Even when she fucked him to climax, listened to Luffy moan softly with the fill of warm slick gushing inside him, when she held her knot and pulled out to splatter her seed across his pretty, glistening wet folds, it wasn't about claiming, or dominance, or even, really, sex. It was about scent. About their weird, mismatched little family.

\---

By the time Sanji made his way in, the room was a cloud of mingled scent, tired bodies. The stink of sex and satiation, the sweet curls of something that wasn't quite mateship love but that he'd learned was close, the soft snores of Chopper and Usopp on another bed.

Zoro was a mess of scents, all of them pleasant and warm; the main bed was a mire of fluids, all of them stinking sweet with companionship and bond; every other crewmate smelled strongly of him, and half the others besides. He flushed to see the swordsman bare and unashamed, slick ass spread lewdly around the thick hydraulics of Franky's cyborg knot, mouth working reverently over Brook's bony fingers, stomach bloated with cum. Their newly enormous shipwright held their almost as changed first mate close against his chest; their musician, fresh from his "jailbreak" that was still wreaking havoc over half the island, lounged against Franky's huge iron shoulder, looking much unchanged but as relaxed, as _home_ , as it was probably possible for a skeleton to look.

Heads turned when the door clicked shut, and a _cheer_ greeted him that warmed the cold hollow that had settled for two years in his chest.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted, pelting over to him just as he had to all the others, and Sanji accepted the hug but stuck a shoe out to dig into the captain's stomach.

"Oi oi OI you're a mess and this is a new suit!"

"Sounds like it's time to strip, Sanji-san," purred one of the loveliest voices in the room, and Sanji rocketed back out of Luffy's arms in a gush of blood at the combination of her voice, her suggestion, and _his name_ on _Robin-chuan's_ lips.

He got a few minutes to brush himself off, to argue with a few of the men, to strip himself down with the "help" of Luffy's tugs and the _help_ of beautiful, perfect, disembodied olive-bronze arms.

He was naked by the time he noticed that their swordsman was no longer _occupied_.

The others had slid quietly off the bed, slid _him_ quietly off themselves, leaving all that tan musculature and all the spills of slick and sticky fluids over it bare on the messy sheets, reclined into the pillows, breath heavy and slow. He had fresh bruises on his neck, hickies on his chest and thighs, and the weight of worlds in his remaining eye. Sanji shivered. He and Zoro... Well, he was a guy with needs. It hadn't been _never_. But it had taken a long time, from both sides. Sanji felt like he'd deserved all the other's pushback. But as much as he'd had two years in hell, he'd also had two years to...

He fidgeted.

Zoro looked him up and down.

Smirked.

"Late as hell, #7."

Sanji saw red.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NUMBER SEVEN? I'LL GIVE YOU SEVEN DENTS IN YOUR HEAD!"

He didn't even know which of the rest of them were holding him back as Zoro lay there, exhausted and laughing, filling the room with that pleasant sound that made Sanji's heart do flip-flops in his chest. Shit. He'd missed this.

He definitely had no idea which one of them reversed tugs and _shoved_ him toward the bed, sent him stumbling onto it on his knees, one hand. Instead of whipping around to tell them off, he found himself locked with Zoro's gaze, trapped by that hard eye, watching breath move slowly over parted lips, taking in the pleasant flush on that fucking handsome face.

At length Zoro stretched, yawned, making a show of it, and if he said he was too tired Sanji was going to blow his top -

But instead his head tilted to one side, thighs parting on the sheets to show off his wet, messy entrances. Sanji smacked a hand up to pinch his nose shut. Thought he was going to die when Zoro slid a hand down his own stomach to part his slick folds, show off the gloss of his inner labia, let thick cum dribble unobstructed from his vagina.

"C'mon. Don't be the only asshole who won't touch me."

Sanji fucking dived on him. Ignored that Luffy literally cheered as he smashed his face into that thick neck, _breathing_ deep of Zoro's scent and all the ones of their nakama layered over it. His fingers tripped down over glossy abs, through soft-green curls, and wrapped around Zoro's base without hesitation. The swordsman arched beneath him, moan low in his throat, and Sanji pressed his mouth over the sound, drinking it down, slicking tongue with tongue. Chasing the noise again, teasing his thumb down the underside of that thick, knotless dick until he found folds, and hood, and clit, and gave a tentative, unpracticed press and swirl. Zoro's hips _bucked_ , moan mingled with gasp into his mouth. Thick, muscled fingers knotted in his hair. He slid himself inside, deep and slow, but more because Zoro deserved the fill than because he was in any hurry. He wanted to do this right... wanted to really make good on the bond of nakama he'd been too chickenshit to let himself sink into fully before. He wanted to deserve their omega, who wasn't "their" omega, but their swordsman, their first mate, who loved them with his body because he _could_ , not because he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> look just insert a long line of heart and sparkle emoji and kaomoji here. SHOUNEN FEELINGS <3
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
